The present invention relates to a novel oxazolidine compound.
An oxazolidine ring-containing compound (hereinafter referred to as "oxazolidine compound") is easily hydrolyzed and produces two compounds. At least one of the product compounds is a compound which has a hydroxyl group, an amino group or an imino group. Thus, the oxazolidine compound is a compound which latently contains an active hydrogen and therefore suitable for a curing agent of a curable composition.
Oxazolidine compounds which are known to the art are generally represented as following; EQU R.sup.a --[Oxazolidine ring].sub.m (A)
wherein R.sup.a is an organic group and m is an integer. The compounds have different properties depending upon the organic group bonded to an oxazolidine ring (see Japanese Kokai Publication (unexamined) 116852/1976 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,956 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,637).